Departmental functioning has been strengthened by Core Grant resources, both administratively and investigatively. The Grants Management program of budgetary control within the department has been improved by the presence of an accountant. Running balances in all grants are maintained, and accurate reports of expenditures and balances in all budgetary categories are provided. Because of enhanced fiscal control, principal investigators can marshall their resources as effectively as possible, and in so doing, optimize their creative and investigative capacities. During the past year, the department computer and its associated, locally designed software packages were utilized for the research of several investigators. These functions were made possible by the presence of the data analyst, who is responsible for new programming and for maintenence of both hardware and software. For the past year, the Core Grant supported the acquisition of a new faculty member, Roger Klingman, Ph. D., a visual physiologist, who interacted favorably with several other faculty members. The Core Grant also supported the salary of a research associate, John Dodge, M.S., who interacted with and supported the light and electron microscopy research of a large number of other principal investigators and their teams.